How Many Lives Does a Witch Have?
by Bigtimebooks
Summary: A group of teenagers, witch and wizards, go on a mission given to them by the Resistance. This particular group of witches and wizards aren't in they Resistance, but they work for them. They've been doing missions for them for a while. What happened?


**A/N Have I abandoned my other stories? No. Have I written for any of them? Yes. Have I written enough to say I'm going to post a chapter for one soon? Nope. Will I update this story at least once a week? Probably. Will I make any Promises? Nope. Do I hope that you'll enjoy this story? Yup. Will the next chapter be better then this one? Yes.**

**Chapter One**

"It won't be _too_ bad. Please Michael! Have I ever been wrong about something like this before?" asks a girl who was bouncing on the balls of her feet, tugging relentlessly on the boy, Micheal's arm.

Michael casts his dark blue eyes down to look at her, "Yes," he replied his deep voice not sounding relived at the slightest.

She looked up at him, having to crane her neck so she could see his face, "Have I ever not had yours or the group's back?"

He snorted and said jokingly, "Once or twice."

She swatted his arm, "Nu huh! I've always had your guys' backs and butts," she said yanking his long arm again.

Michael groaned as pain spiked up from her grip on his wrist making its way to his shoulder, "Skull, I am way too far from being comfortable with this plan,"

Skull released the death grip she had on his wrist and her rubbed it as she spoke, "I will drag you there myself if you continue to be so uncooperative."

Quickly, his left hand shot to his head covering as most of his head as he could, "I'll go! I'll go!"

"Good," said Skull smiling evilly, her green eyes seemed to glow against her pale skin and her glossy black hair never seemed more alive. She clearly seemed to enjoy the power she had over him.

Shaking his head he looked at her, "When you look like that I should never feel safe..." Michael wrapped his long defined arms around him self turning from side to side stretching.

"Well, should I feel safe standing next to a six foot eight giant?" asks Skull giving him a mischievous grin as she glances at her group that seemed oblivious to their conversation at the moment.

Putting a hand up to block her face from his view, he shook his head again, "For a girl of five foot five with out the shoes, you are very intimidating."

Skull smirked and casts another look at the group and clapped her hands to get their attention. Her group consists of four people besides Michael and herself.

One of them being Scream, Scream is a girl with silky, wavy brown hair with natural honey blonde high lights, tan skin, turquoise blue eyes, and a very in-shape body anyone would die for. Scream is a witch like the rest of the girls in her group. Her specialization being hypnosis and physical enhancements. Have you ever seen a supermodel throw am eighteen wheeler across a parking lot without breaking a sweat and barely uttering a grunt? That is just one of the examples of what Scream is capable of.

Next we have Angel, Angel is a boy by the way. Angel has bleach blonde hair, honey golden brown eyes, off white skin, and well defined muscles. His specialty levitation and he can breathe under water. He is kinda a player but really does not date, just flirting.

Then there is Music, Music... Music is basically hard core, straight up bad ass. Sometimes acts like someone shoved a stick straight up her ass though. She as black hair, sharp facial features, black eyes, tan skin, and has zero body fat, she is all muscle. Music is brilliant, she builds incredible things. She can build guns, make knives, build computers, and can even fix: cars, televisions, weapons, etc. Give her something mechanical and she can basically give you its life story. She can hear a cockroach sneeze and can see a dog take a crap a mile away. Usually she listens to music to jump start her mind through.

Finally, we have Break. Break, is the sweetest and softest guy you will ever meet, see, hear, even smell if you wanted to be a creeper. Break has simple brown hair, tanish skin, and chocolate brown eyes. Break heals in the blink of an eye and he can read minds. He is extremely shy but when you get to know him he can be very out going.

"Well guys, pack your crap because we are going to school," says Skull taking her leader stance.

No one questioned her but all of one person, "What?" asks Music.

Skull sighed and sat down on a chair, "Music, we have a mission that I offered the Resistance to do and we cannot just drop this now. Please do not make this anymore difficult then it already is."

Angel frowned, "We have a mission to go to school?"

Skull shook her head, "No, the mission isn't just to go to school, bu the mission _is _to save three kids in the school. This is not a permanent thing," she slapped three pictures of kids on the metal coffee table and pointed to a boy, "his name is Will. He basically just flies, simple right? The NO killed his parents were killed by the NO and now they are hunting him down." Skull pointed to a picture of a girl, "She-"

Suddenly Scream pipes up, "Big whoop, he flies. He can fly in the air while I throw cars at him like baseballs,"

Giving her a pointed look Skull continued, "This girl is named Brook and she controls electrical things. The last boy is Ryder and he basically is a fire head, he manipulates is and is all about fire."

Break slowly rose a hand asking for her mission to speak, when Skull nodded her head he spoke, "So all we do is take them away and hand them over to Wisty?"

Skull nodded, "Yup, it is as simple as doing that. Now go to bed guys we have our first day tomorrow."

**A/N Is it kinda okay? I'm not very confident about it... I feel that I can do better. Please tell me if you want more and if it sucks or not.**

**~BTB**


End file.
